Super 17 Saga
The Super 17 Saga is the third saga of Dragon Ball GT, taking place after the Baby Saga. It is also the shortest arc of the entire ''Dragon Ball'' series. This arc sees the return of Android 17, who was wished back to life after the Cell Games Saga. In Japan, it aired in 1997. It is part of season two in the U.S and aired in 2004. Plot Hell unleashed One year after the defeat of Baby in the Baby Saga, this saga begins with the traditional World Martial Arts Tournament where we find Goku (still in his child body) competing in the children's division of the tournament as a result of his height (although truthfully, Mr. Satan created a height requirement due to the fact that he is afraid to face Goku). Elsewhere, Mr. Satan is deciding to call it quits because Majin Buu is no longer there to help him become a better fighter. He calls a press conference. Some people say that Mr. Satan will be back within 3 years, and others say he'll be gone for good. This allows Trunks to sneak out of Capsule Corp. and go to the tournament. At the tournament Vegeta arrives and decides to force his way into the championship against Goku. Pan fights in the adult division. She manages to make it halfway through the tournament but the thought of looking like Mr. Satan if she won scares her and she drops out. Goku also easily makes his way through the tournament, but a distraction by Vegeta causes him to accidentally get knocked out of the ring by his opponent. Mr. Satan steps up for the final round against Papaya Man (Majuub in disguise). The championship begins and it becomes obvious Papaya Man will win. However, Majin Buu contacts Majuub (who merged with Majin Buu in the Baby Saga) and explains that Mr. Satan needs to win to keep the hopes of the people up, as the people of the Earth see Mr. Satan as their hero. If he were to lose, this would crush the people's spirit. As a result, Majuub allows Mr. Satan to win, who decides not to retire from fighting after all. Vegeta and Goku nearly begin a battle on a bridge to rekindle old times. However, they decide to call it a day after Goku says he's hungry. Afterwards, in Hell, Dr. Myuu is met by Dr. Gero (from the Android Saga). Seeing that the two share in common the fact that Goku is their sworn enemy, they team up in order to exact their vengeance. They devise a plan to build a new Android 17, and then proceed to contact the existing one still residing on Earth. They secretly carry out this ingenious plan, and the two androids open a rift to Earth between hell, allowing all the past villains from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT to escape and cause mass chaos in the city. At the house, Bulma and Bulla have been invited over for supper. The food is delicious, but they both lose their appetites when Chi-Chi explains that the meat came from weird beasts and monsters from Mount Paozu (where Goku had lived as a child). Chi-Chi is proud of her cooking, and Pan believes that it's great. Bulma asks if they eat this food every day, and Videl holds up a rice dish made especially for them. The doorbell rings, and Pan runs to answer it, looking forward to meeting Trunks. Trunks is badly hurt as he collapses on top of Pan, muttering Android 17's name. Once Trunks finally wakes up, he is bombarded by questions from everyone. He tells them that he was on his way to Goku's when Android 17 attacked him, destroying his vehicle. He managed to save himself and his limousine driver, but Android 17 left a message in the form of an ultimatum that Goku must go to Hell immediately or the Earth will be taken over by all the escaping villains from Hell. Goku finds this as a worthy challenge. The group goes outside and sees a big black hole swirling in the sky. Goku comments on the evil energy that he senses, and King Kai telepathically explains that's pretty obvious. Goku smiles, saying that it's been a long time since they last talked, and asks how King Kai is doing. King Kai complains about having a cold, then states that this is not the time for small talk. All around the world, people can see the hole in the sky. This includes Majuub in his village, and Krillin in Satan City (Krillin, Marron and Android 18 are carrying luggage, and are apparently there to visit the city as tourists). Standing on a cliff, Android 17 is surrounded by a black aura. He hears a voice telling him that "They are two parts of a whole." In Hell, another Hell Fighter 17 is surrounded by a similar aura. The newly designed Hell Fighter 17 is standing next to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. The two doctors are looking at a big Crystal Ball, watching the original Android 17. Because the new and old Android 17's are two halves of a more perfect whole, they are creating a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell Fighter 17 powers up, forcing Android 17 to do the same. Their energies meet in the middle and the hole in the sky grows. People panic and mass chaos erupts in the city. Crooks show themselves and people start looting each other. Goten is on a date with Valese, and he holds her protectively. One of the looters gets tripped by Vegeta, and tries to punch out the Saiyan prince. The mayor of the city goes on TV to urge people to try and calm down. In his mansion, Mr. Satan is packing up his trophies and preparing to run away. The freeways leading from Satan City are jammed up and people are getting angry and annoyed. Android 17 is reveling in all the power that he's receiving from Hell. A news report shows all of the past enemies flying around and destroying the city. The onslaught of the villain invasion includes Nappa, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, Guldo, King Cold, Jeice, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Cui, Android 19, Appule, Cooler, Raditz, Major Metallitron, General Rilldo, Yamu, Staff Officer Black, General Blue, Captain Yellow, Saibamen and numerous others. Goku looks forward to fighting the villains all over again to test his might, and Chi-Chi supports him in his decision. Pan looks forward for her opportunity to join in. Bulma wonders about their enthusiasm. Goku flies to the realm opening leading to Hell all alone, while everyone else watches. Once there, he immediately meets up with the two mad scientists and their newly designed Android. However, they escape through the portal and it closes behind them, sealing Goku in Hell. As if that weren't enough treachery on their behalf, two of Goku's most powerful and deadliest enemies from the past, Frieza and Cell, have been waiting in Hell to exact their vengeance on Goku. Back on Earth, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Pan are easily dealing with their past adversaries. Majuub, Goten, and Trunks eliminate a few Saibamen. Pan manages to decimate some of the most powerful Red Ribbon Army members by slamming through them mercilessly, including General Blue, Captain Yellow, Major Metallitron, and Staff Officer Black. Pui Pui is on a rampage in the city until Goten shows up and eradicates him. Yakon steps up from behind, but Trunks exterminates him as well. Android 19 continues his onslaught until both Goten and Trunks form a dual attack, which makes Android 19 explode and his head rolls on the ground. Nappa steps up in the middle of the city and raises his finger, swiftly obliterating the entire area around him. Just then, Vegeta appears behind him and declares that he should run away while he has the chance. Nappa, still angry over Vegeta's betrayal all those years ago, attacks the Saiyan with enormous rage. This results in Vegeta eradicating him with a quick, ruthless blast. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu arrive to mock Vegeta furthermore. Vegeta isn't one to back down so he accepts any challenge thrown his way. Meanwhile, Gohan is facing a super-powered General Rilldo. The Machine Mutant quickly unleashes a deadly attack which freezes Gohan's arm in some form of metallic alloy. This leaves Gohan with a weakness as Rilldo continues to unleash one devastating attack after another; Rilldo relentlessly shoots out his arm like a missile and performs a seismic blast. Gohan finds himself in a bind when Rilldo also manages to freeze his leg. Fortunately for Gohan, Majuub, Goten and Trunks arrive and eliminate the distracted General Rilldo with a single blow. Pan then shows up with Mr. Satan and Giru. Giru thaws Gohan's frozen limbs and the group sets out to find Vegeta. During the battle, Krillin and his family are stuck in traffic watching the clash, until Android 17 confronts them and tries to get his sister, Android 18, to rejoin him. After Krillin intervenes and gets his say in on the matter, Android 17 blasts Krillin to death, exterminating him without a second thought. Android 18 becomes full of rage as she attempts to take down Android 17 for his cruelty. Android 17 doesn't fall as easily though and reciprocates by trying to kill Android 18 after she tells her daughter, Marron, to escape. As Android 17 flies away, Android 18 crawls up to her husband, proclaims her love for him, and falls unconscious next to his deceased body. Goku vs. Frieza and Cell Meanwhile in Hell, Goku's battle against Frieza and Cell erupts. Frieza claims that Goku is now cute, but Goku isn't worried because he's stronger than ever. The Hell guards decide to run because they are afraid of the oncoming battle. Frieza and Cell promise Goku that he'll be leaving in pieces, but Goku isn't afraid. Goku uses Frieza's deadly disc like a surfboard. He then gets some stalactites from Hell's walls and turns them into a shield. He bats away every attack they send at him and simultaneously turns their own attacks against them. It appears that he defeats both Frieza and Cell, but they easily regenerate and inform Goku that they are immortal in Hell, and that nothing can kill them, but Goku can still die. Cell uses a Solar Flare to trap Goku, and then sucks him up through his tail. Cell says he's now invincible now that he's absorbed Goku and his energy, but Goku surprises him by climbing right back out of his tail. Frieza comes up on the other side, and they both reveal to Goku that they've devised a new maneuver after all those years in Hell. As their eyes light up, Frieza and Cell quickly perform the "Almighty Light Cage" attack (also known as "Hell's Buster") to trap Goku in a blazing round cage of energy. Then they use the cage to push him further down into the depths of hell, where the real torture takes place. The torture area is conducted by an old woman who tells Goku to use the spa and bath at his leisure. He accepts, but the spa turns into a boiling cauldron. Goku finds out he's on the torture tour. Secondly, Goku must endure the tickle torture. Third, he must endure the scalding sauna torture. Finally, Goku is given the ice torture. The ice freezes Goku's body and makes him immobile. Cell and Frieza come down and reveal that the ice will remain that way for many years to come. Goku finds himself trapped in this icy prison. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. Frieza and Cell are overjoyed and begin to mock Goku as they are finally tasting sweet vengeance, but the ice encasing Goku begins to melt. The ice was created by the deceased residents of Hell so it is highly ineffective in maintaining a hold against Goku, who is still alive. Goku immediately turns the ice machine against Frieza and Cell, freezing the two solid. Goku then flies to the edge of the realm but finds that the portal is still closed. All hope seems lost. Goku tries to contact King Yemma for assistance, but the check-in station giant is unable to send him back due to a mysterious force blocking his control of the balance between the Other World and the physical universe. Fortunately, Piccolo intervenes and requests that King Yemma send him to Hell so he can help Goku. King Yemma refuses. Piccolo then takes drastic measures by blasting in Heaven and falsely claiming he is actually the Demon King Piccolo in order to be sent to Hell. As a result, King Yemma is forced to oblige and casts Piccolo down to Hell where he meets up with Goku. Piccolo then concocts a plan and proceeds to contact Dende to help him open a portal to Earth by synchronizing their energies. Dende is surprised that they need to mimic the maneuver that their enemies had taken prior, but he agrees. After a few tries, the rift is cracked temporarily, allowing Goku to fly through, thanking Piccolo for his great sacrifice. Super Android 17 Vegeta is initially unimpressed with Hell Fighter 17's power level until Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero reveal that the android is using only half of his strength. Followed closely by the Z Fighters, the original Android 17 arrives and the two merge into Super 17, a cyborg unit deadlier than anything the Z Fighters have ever faced before. Super 17 flicks back his hair and begins to power up. The Z Fighters are shocked as Vegeta attacks him, resulting in his easily being knocked away by just one punch. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan once more to try and show Super 17 why he should fear a Saiyan, but Super 17 just turns Vegeta's own power against him. Majuub then tries in vain, followed by Goten and Trunks who attempt a combined attack, obviously to no avail. Gohan then tries a Kamehameha, which does absolutely nothing to the sleek android. Dr. Gero then tells Super 17 to demonstrate his true power, which leads him to strike down every Z Fighter, again using only a single hit. Pan can't stand watching the others get beat up, so she decides to get involved, but then Dr. Gero decides to end the show. Super 17 causes Vegeta to get paralyzed, but once Dr. Myuu mentions that Goku is stronger, it causes Vegeta to go berserk. The Saiyans then assume their Super Saiyan transformations, but Super 17 releases a Flash Bomber, weakening them enough to cause them to revert back to their normal forms. Vegeta releases a Final Shine Attack against Super 17, but the energy from the technique is absorbed and released upon the others. They are all ruthlessly beaten while Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu watch and laugh. As all the Z Fighters are still unable to stand up to Super 17's incredible might, Pan manages to sneak up on Dr. Gero and grab hold of him from behind. She tells him to call off the Android. Dr. Gero tries to comply with her wishes, but Super 17 refuses to follow Dr. Gero's orders. Dr. Gero becomes annoyed as Pan tightens her grip on his neck. He can't shake her loose and becomes frustrated. Dr. Myuu reveals that he had re-programmed Super 17 to only obey him. Dr. Gero finds this unbelievable as Super 17 betrays him once more, firing a blast directly at him and causing Pan to barely dodge the blast as Gero is eliminated. His programmer's wish quickly satisfied, Super 17 then turned back to annihilating the already battle worn Z Fighters. Vegeta gets up and is just about to fight again when Goku arrives in the brink of time to save Vegeta from one of Super 17's energy blasts. Goku has arrived from Hell to take on Super 17, using his Super Saiyan form to do battle. Dr. Myuu isn't worried because he's confident that Super 17 is more than a match for Goku. Goku decides to prove him wrong. Pan is very weak, and Mr. Satan begins to blame himself for her condition. He gets so mad that he blurts out that Goku will have to deal with him if he doesn't do something about it. Super 17 counters with his Super Flash Bomber so Goku tries to use his Instant Transmission, but Super 17 detects his movements in the air and counters with a laser blast. Meanwhile, Dr. Myuu celebrates the strength that Super 17 has, but Goku reveals he still has a surprise in store. Goku repeatedly fires more energy blasts at him, not knowing that he is actually getting Super 17 stronger. Any blasts that hit Super 17 are absorbed into his essence, making him buff and deadlier as he feeds off the energy. Goku is unaware of this and continues to charge Super 17, using a Kamehameha Wave, and once again Super 17 comes out unharmed and even more powerful as a result. Super 17's body is charging further and Goku assumes he's close to being victorious. Super 17 bursts out and uses a direct attack on Goku. This sends Goku flying away and begins to cause the Earth's shape to become altered. Dr. Myuu then calls Goku out so he can continue the battle with Super 17. After a hard fought battle, Goku sees that he'll definitely need more to beat this foe, thus transforming to his ultimate level, that of Super Saiyan 4. Goku comes flying out in Super Saiyan 4 mode. He's decided it's time for Super 17 to face someone his own size, and since Super 17 could predict his attacks before, he won't be able to now. Meanwhile, Videl is at home, getting suited up. Chi-Chi comes out ready for battle with her broom stick as her weapon. She's also surprised to see the "Great Saiyagirl" is ready once again for action, because Videl has gone into her old uniform and is happy with the way the "Great Saiyagirl" costume feels on her as she goes through some old poses. Bulla and Bulma both decide to follow them to watch the battle. Videl and Chi-Chi fly off as Bulla and Bulma take a vehicle to follow them to the battle site. In the midst of Super 17's chaos, it seems that Goku's attacks not only have no effect, but each blow actually seems to make Super 17 stronger. Super 17 pretends to hide in the trees, but it's really a trap to ambush Goku and gain more energy. Of course, Goku complies and follows him in. Goku eventually realizes that the Super Android is absorbing his power and turning it back in the Saiyan's direction. Goku feeds more energy into Super 17 in the hopes that it would make him overload and explode, but to no avail. The model has been designed to withstand enormous amounts of energy. As Super 17 just continues to grow stronger, Goku reveals he knows Super 17 is feeding off his attacks just like the previous Android 19 model. Goku also promises that he won't give up until Super 17 is defeated, but Dr. Myuu continues to become overjoyed about how his dream is finally fulfilled. After being badly beaten, Goku sees no other choice than to perform a self sacrificing explosion against Super 17, grabbing him in a tight grip. Dr. Myuu declares the match to be a stalemate, but Goku reveals that he is ready to die to stop Dr. Myuu and Super 17. Goku doesn't let go and Super 17 isn't convinced that Goku will pull off this maneuver. But Goku tries the explosion, even though it isn't strong enough to kill either of them. However, Super 17 is unphased due to a shield he had surrounded around himself in the nick of time. The only visible effect is a huge tear in the Earth, and a substantially weakened Goku, who has digressed back to his normal child form. As Videl is carrying Chi-Chi to the battle scene, Chi-Chi is afraid of how high they are and complaining the whole way. They are being followed by Bulla and Bulma. Vegeta watches the battle as Super 17 emerges from the water. He reveals that he had shielded himself, and that saved Goku as well as him. Now he's ready to kill Goku. But he's halted as Android 18 shows up, ready to avenge her murdered husband, Krillin. She yells at Super 17 for being so weak and pathetic to be controlled by someone and that the Android 17 she knew wasn't a cold blooded killer. Android 18 says that if Super 17 fires, then she will be forced to detonate the bomb inside her. Although she's lying because the bomb was removed after the Cell Games Saga, she cleverly uses this assertion in order to trick Super 17. She also mentions that Android 17 has changed, and she can never forgive him. This strikes a chord within Super 17 as Dr. Myuu continues to spout orders to him. Super 17 turns his attention to Myuu and destroys the doctor with his Shocking Death Ball in order to prove that he controls his own decisions before getting back to Goku and Android 18. Android 18 then proceeds to attack Super 17 with multiple energy blasts simultaneously, but Super 17 continues to absorb them, growing even more powerful. However, his absorption technique leaves him wide open for a full-force attack. This allows Goku to finish Super 17 with his Super Dragon Fist technique, avenging Krillin. But Goku knows that the slam isn't enough so he relentlessly tops it off with three more Kamehameha blasts right through Super 17's already-damaged mechanism, completely terminating him. As Super 17 malfunctions and erupts, Goku declares that he's avenged Krillin. After the battle, Goku comforts the battle-ravaged Android 18, commenting that her brother seemed to actually help them defeat his Super Android self; there was a mental, emotional, and internal struggle going on with Super 17 (partly because he may have hated what he had become). However, Goku and Android 18 accept that he did have some control, otherwise he would've killed Android 18. Then, Videl flies up to them while carrying Chi-Chi and they demand to know where the villains are. Goku says that he's won already, and they congratulate him. Bulma and Bulla arrive in their vehicle and Bulma describes the damage they'd seen in the city, caused by all the villains who escaped from Hell. They decide to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for all of the cities to be restored as well as to wish for Krillin to be restored to life. Pan evidently recovers and is fully healed as Trunks repairs Giru. Goku, Pan and Trunks use the Dragon Radar to gather up all of the Dragon Balls. Pan is full of dismay as she sees that there are cracks in the Dragon Balls. Soon, all seven Dragon Balls are placed on the ground in front of Capsule Corp., and the group (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan) wonder if Shenron is going to be alright. The balls all make the occasional humming sound, but this time it's more of a sick-sounding tune. Goku calls for Shenron to come forth, but nothing happens. Goku asks if he's got the words wrong but Bulma comments that since they are not on Namek, the problem has nothing to do with speech or needing to speak Namekian. Goku tries again, and the skies begin to darken and red lightning shreds the clouds. Earthquakes begin to hit, and the group realizes that something is obviously wrong. Goku senses a great evil power. Then, dark blue smoke pours from the cracks in the Dragon Balls, and a large, cigar-smoking dragon fills into the sky. It is none other than the Black Smoke Dragon, and his explanation continues in the Shadow Dragon Saga. Characters Major characters *Goku *Super 17 *Dr. Myuu *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Vegeta *Android 17 *Hell Fighter 17 *Piccolo *Krillin *Frieza *Cell *Pan *Mr. Satan Supporting characters *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Majuub *Dende *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Videl *Bulla *Marron *Giru *King Kai *King Yemma *Mr. Popo *General Rilldo *Nappa *Zarbon *Dodoria *Cui *Android 19 *Pui Pui *Yakon *General Blue *Staff Officer Black *Captain Yellow *Major Metallitron *Cooler *Recoome *Guldo *Raditz *Saibamen *Babidi *Jeice *Captain Dark *Captain Ginyu Battles *Pan vs. Giant *Goku vs. Mugley *Mr. Satan vs. Majuub *Trunks vs. Android 17 *Vegeta vs. Nappa *Goten vs. Pui Pui *Trunks vs. Yakon *Goten & Trunks vs. Android 19 *Pan vs. General Blue & Captain Yellow *Pan vs. Staff Officer Black & Major Metallitron *Goku vs. Final Form Frieza & Perfect Cell *Majuub, Goten & Trunks vs. Saibamen *Gohan vs. General Rilldo *Vegeta vs. Nappa *Android 18 & Krillin vs. Android 17 *Vegeta vs. Hell Fighter 17 *Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks & Majuub vs. Super 17 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Super 17 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 *Pan vs. Dr. Gero vs. Super 17 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super 17 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 *Super 17 vs. Dr. Myuu *Android 18 & Goku vs. Super 17 DVDs *Super 17 - Calculations (41-44) *Super 17 - Revelations (45-47) *Dragon Ball GT Season 2 (Included with complete Shadow Dragon Saga and Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Special). Episode list :Super #17 Saga (7 episodes) ;Toei Animation's Episode Titles *41. The Tenka-ichi Budōkai — Who'll Be Satan's Successor? (March 12, 1997) *42. Die, Gokū!! Strong Enemies are Resurrected from Hell (April 16, 1997) *43. Demon-Warriors of Hell! Cell & Freeza Revived (April 23, 1997) *44. The Ultimate Jinzō'ningen! The Two #17s Combine (April 30, 1997) *45. Hurry, Gokū!! The Great Plan to Escape from Hell (May 14, 1997) *46. Clash! Super Saiyan 4 vs. Super #17 (May 28, 1997) *47. The Big Reversal! Gokū and #18's Double-Strike Explosion (June 4, 1997) :Super Android 17 Saga (7 episodes) ;FUNimation's Episode Titles *41. Curtain Call *42. A Dangerous Union *43. The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza *44. 17 Times 2 *45. Piccolo's Best Bet *46. Raising The Stakes *47. The Greatest Surprise Trivia *This is the shortest saga named after a main villain, and it tied for the shortest saga over all with the Captain Ginyu Saga. Trailer pt-br:Saga Super 17 Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas